El pasado, al olvido
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: Panamá aborrecía las reuniones, para nada divertidas, pero esta en especial podría traerle a un viejo conocido, uno muy agradable


**Buenas, traigo una historia que cree con un amigo (recientemente me comunicó la existencia de Panamá en la wiki de fanes de Hetalia), amo a mi país y espero de igual forma transmitirle mi amor por él en esta historia. A todos (as) Nicaragüenses, los amamos acá y les deseamos lo mejor aunque aprescamos como enemigos. A los estadounidenses pues, los queremos a pesar de los continuos conflictos por la zona canalera.**

 **DECLARACIÓN: Hetalia no me pertenece, exceptuando esta historia.**

 **DEDICATORIA: A Skull por hacerme pensar en los antagonistas.**

 **Sin más disfruten.**

 **-...-**

Estaba segura que observaba lo que quería mirar, no es que deseara evitar la mirada de Al...como se llame, tan intensa como la última vez que ambos se desafiaron. Llevaba minutos perdiendo semillas que arrojaba lo más lejano que podía para entretenerse. Deseaba no estar interesada en la conversación que sostenía su vecina con el rubio. Ambos parecían joviales y felices de volverse a ver y a juzgar por el tono amigable de la joven, podría creer que le estaba coqueteando. No le molestaba aquello, pero si escucharlos.

Deja sus manos descansar y se levanto con algo de cansancio, sacudió los pliegues de su pollera y se dispuso a entrar, lejos de las semillas y las voces frustrantes de...bueno, su mala memoria se hacía presente nuevamente.

-Reina-Llamó la voz de Feliciano, su gran amigo. Norte de Italia era alguien agradable en más de un sentido y su fiel compañero a la hora de las revoluciones, cuando eran pequeños pasaban horas corriendo en la pradera o pescando en las aguas aledañas. A veces ella descansaba en los árboles y era traída en brazos por el pequeño. Claro, eso fue mucho antes de que ella creciera, se hiciera hermosa y remplazara su inocencia por ese aire de mujer.

-Feli-Sonrió con alegría-Al fin veo tu rostro nuevamente, gracias por invitarme a esta aburrida reunión con personas sofisticadas-Hizo una mueca que causó la gracia del joven-Debí quedarme en casa, aún tengo un par de remodelaciones que atender, sin contar que debo atender las relaciones políticas con Colombia-Resopló con frustración-Demasiados deberes.

-Vamos querida, pronto te acostumbraras, no es tan difícil. No es divertido claro está-Se apresuró a decir siendo observado por las aburridas pupilas de Panamá. La chica en cuestión lo miraba como si le estuvieran contando el mismo cuento por décima vez.

-¡Reina por aquí!-Gritó un chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

A él. Panamá lo conocía de sobra, tuvo un pequeño romance con él durante sus diecisiete años, cuando su ingenuidad la llevó a refugiarse en brazos españoles, sí, era Antonio. El guapo España en persona. Aún sentía la ganas de tomar sus castaños cabellos, ahogarlo de ser posible en el pacífico. La traicionó como si de una tonta se tratara. Puede cerrar los ojos y sentir sus manos deslizándose por su vestido...

-Hola Toni-Respondió dirigiéndose hasta España, de manera diplomática, casi indignada por el tono amigable con el cual se dirigía el joven hacia ella-Olvida que quieres romperle la nariz-Se susurró.

-¡Vaya pero que hermosa estás!-Sonríe de oreja a oreja-Te sienta bien tus veinte dos años. No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte y...-desvía la mirada con cierta molestia hacia Feliciano-¿Quién eres?

-Soy su...

-Mi acompañante, Antonio, es inapropiado que esté sola en esta reunión. No se sabe que clase de personas se puede encontrar aquí-Mencionó con ese deje molesto que anunciaba que el comentario iba dirigido al antes nombrado.

-Vamos Rei-Murmuró con la voz suave-No estarás molesta por aquello...

La traición sabe a veneno aún en su boca.

-Escucha To...

Su voz calló al anunciarse frente a ellos Nicaragua, de cabellos oscuros y mirada despectiva al ver a Panamá. Era bien sabido que ambas se detestaban por la elección del Canal, desde entonces no existían miradas normales sin fulminantes comentarios, punzantes sonrisas y bufidos de fastidio de ambas.

-Padre, Terminé de hablar con Alfred-Chasqueó la lengua-No vuelvas a pedirme tal favor.

-Anda Antonio-Sonrió Panamá con ganas-No eres lo suficiente...político como para terminar tus propios tratos.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Reina-Gruñó Nicaragua-No vamos a rebajarnos responderte.

Reina quiso gritarle, pero Feliciano la arrastró fuera de ese ambiente, lo suficientemente lejos como para que se calmara. Ella era una bomba explosiva si los recuerdos la atacaban, la hacían recordar que por su ingenuidad fue traicionada, hurtada, manchada y abandonada. Su cuerpo le recuerda que fue amado por España entre pesadillas continuas. Quería olvidar, pero no podía. No había encontrado como olvidar.

-Vamos Rei, relajate, no ganas nada con esto-Suspiró cansino el italiano.

-Si...

-Disculpa, quisiera hablar con ella un momento-La voz proveniente de un joven de ojos azules, cabello rubio y mirada algo relajada hizo que la pelinegra y el castaño abandonaran su conversación para girar al proveniente de la voz.

Nuevamente sus miradas volvieron a juntarse, azules contras avellana, sorpresa con diversión. Así era justamente como se encontraban Estados Unidos y Panamá. Cada fibra del cuerpo de la chica le recordaba las continuas discusiones cuando ella ya no pertenecía a Colombia y estaba pensando en tomar posición del Canal. Sí, fueron hostiles las negociaciones, pero un par de copas y ambos estaban riendo por todo, con más calma llegaron a la idea de ceder a Panamá el Canal y prometer que Estados Unidos podría intervenir en caso de que ella no pudiera con el peso.

Reina debía reconocer que verlo aún más alto de lo que recordaba, con su cabello rubio, sonrisa actualmente indescifrable había causado esa sensación de querer comprobar si se veía aún más guapo de cerca. No era ingenua, le atraía su homólogo del norte y a juzgar por lo nerviosa que se sentía era bastante la atracción.

-¿Tu nombre es?-Espetó ella intentando recordar.

-Alfred F. Jones, Reina Mercé Fernandez de la Cruz-Comentó con aire jovial causando la deseosa necesidad que volviera a pronunciar su nombre de igual forma para Panamá.

-Si, si, ese es mi nombre Alfred-Sonrió de manera natural la pelinegra-¿Tenemos algo por el cual discutir?

-No, solo quería conversar un rato de ser posible, hace tanto que no te veía...has cambiado-La observó de pies a cabeza sin omitir una sonrisa-Te has vuelto una mujer hermosa.

Quiso evitar el sonrojo, pero no le fue posible al sentir como la mano del rubio tomaba la suya y besaba de manera delicada. Estaba jugando a seducirla de manera torturante. Lo poco que recordaba de él le confirmaba que no era común esa actitud gallarda. De por medio estaban esos recuerdos de conflictos continuos y aún más, sus propia risa al escuchar sus historias de héroes de grandes batallas.

-pero, Feli-Se dirigió al castaño, que ya no estaba presente-Traicionero-Susurró

-No creo que te quite tiempo una vuelta Panamá-Su tono le demostraba que se sentía orgulloso de dejarla sin argumentos.

-Supongo que no...

Se retiraron a los jardines, las rosas blancas, rojas, azules, se mecían con gracia. Danzando al compás del viento,coqueteando abiertamente con la brisa cálida. Panamá se halló a si misma fascinada por lo hermosa que resultaba la vista. Era justo como estar en casa, se recordaba mentalmente, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose por llevar por lo relajante del sitio.

-Donde vivo, no se aprecia esto tan fácilmente-Menciona el rubio-La mayoría del tiempo es nieve abundante por doquier-Miró a la dama que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados-¿Panamá, estarías dispuesta ayudarme con exportaciones?-Consultó algo rápido.

La señorita pestañeó antes de mirarlo con molestia. Si pensaba que le haría el trabajo estaba totalmente equivocado.

-¿Qué ganaré a cambio?-Respondió automáticamente.

En otros tiempo tal vez lo habría hecho con una sonrisa, pero había cambiado con el tiempo. O los continuos hombres en su vida la habían hecho volverse una fiera dispuesta a defender su territorio con garras.

-Si que haz cambiado-Menciono riendo el azulino-Supongo, que cierto porcentaje si resultan favorables.

-Bien-Respondió automáticamente la chica.

Se miraron nuevamente. Sin previo aviso Estados Unidos se acercó y la besó. Aún más confundida le propino una bofetada que con fuerza logró arrojarlo al suelo. Estaba sonrojada y molesta, hecho a andar con pasos firmes dejando que su pollera danzara al viento mientras se adentraba a la fiesta.

-Aún me gusta-Confirmó el chico arrojado en el suelo, se llevó la mano a los labios y sonrió de manera arrogante.

 **Unas semanas después**

Reina terminaba de revisar los papeles de negociaciones. Tenía una marcada cara de aburrimiento y estaba segura que el lugar en el cual se encontraba no era precisamente el más entretenido.

Tenía al frente de ella aun dormido Alfred. Si, obviando el hecho de que se veía realmente bien parecido con sus rubios cabellos desordenados por la forma en que dormía, su boca ligeramente entreabierta y su pecho expandiéndose al respirar, sin esas chaqueta se podía observar más de lo que ella deseaba mirar. Quería fingir que no le inspiraba cierto deseo.

Se acercó de manera sigilosa, sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, pero deseaba olvidar a España y quería corroborar que Estados Unidos podía deshacer las pesadillas que tanto la atormentaban. Deseaba paz, entre tan confusión. Fue con ese pensamiento y convencida que estaba haciéndolo por causa justa que lo besó, sin prisa, pero con su corazón corroborando a latidos rápidos que lo que alguna vez fue atracción era ahora "Me gusta".

No contó con las manos que pronto la ataron a Alfred, ni su cuerpo haciéndole espacio en el sofá. Él estuvo despierto todo el tiempo en el cual ella planeaba acercarse.

Aún no era tiempo de contarle que las negociaciones tuvo que hacerlas con cualquier país, para que ella no notara que todo había sido un plan.

Pero, por sobre todas las cosas había sido una gran idea.

 **-...-**

 **Gracias por leer, espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia corta y a los españoles un beso, a los colombianos un abrazo y a los italianos, pues...una petición de pizza.**

 **Saludos**

 **H.M**


End file.
